Episode 5215 (5th February 2009)
Plot Victoria is furious to learn of Andy’s decision to sell the farm. When Andy snaps and tells Victoria that if Jack cared about the farm, he’d be with them, she storms out. Daz tries to comfort Victoria but it’s obvious she's missing Jack. Daz advises her to call her dad and arrange to visit him in Spain. At the Woolpack, Diane is stunned when Annie calls to say that Jack has had a heart attack. When Victoria and Daz return to break the news of her plans to go to Spain, she sees that Diane and Andy are in bits. Fighting back the tears, Diane gently tells them about Jack and sadly says that he died in hospital. The Sugdens are silent as the heartbreaking news begins to sink in. Meanwhile, Nicola and Jimmy find each other to be pleasant company as they share a drink in the Woolpack. When the drunken pair are asked to leave the Woolpack, Jimmy buys some cans and they retire to the back of one of the Kings’ trucks. As they toast to being the two biggest losers in the village, Nicola pecks Jimmy on the lips. He hesitates before launching into a full-on snog. The passion escalates until they lapse into a post-coital sleep. However, the van is then taken out by a member of staff and takes the dozing pair on an unplanned trip. Where have Jimmy and Nicola gone? Elsewhere, Skin charms Lily and Pearl but when they leave for the factory, he breaks in. Leyla is pleased when David jealously asks whether she spent the night with Skin. Later, Pearl returns home to find Skin with a bag of valuables and he legs it outside. As Pearl gives chase, Skin runs towards David's van and he unsuspectingly opens the door at the opportune moment. Skin is knocked on his back and David is proclaimed a hero. Leyla rewards David with a peck on the cheek, but can they resurrect their stuttering courtship? Cast Regular cast *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Lily Butterfield - Anne Charleston *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Carl King - Tom Lister *Lexi Nicholls - Sally Oliver *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins Guest cast *Skin - Greg Wood *Dean Morris - Marc Bolton Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,660,000 viewers (17th place). Memorable dialogue Diane Sugden: "Victoria." Victoria Sugden: "Look, before you say owt, I know I should've gone back to school, and I'm sorry about before. But me and Daz have been talking and I've decided that I'm gonna go over and see my dad." Diane Sugden: "You can't." Victoria Sugden: "You can't stop me." Diane Sugden: "Annie's just rung. Jack's had a heart attack. They rushed him to hospital. I'm sorry...he died this afternoon. They did...everything they could." (Diane and Victoria hug each other and sob) Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes